<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me your world and I'll show you mine by thurtme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659268">Show me your world and I'll show you mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thurtme/pseuds/thurtme'>thurtme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheeky Eggsy Unwin, Eggsy is hot-headed, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Misunderstandings, Prequel, Roxy is a bit naive up until the second/third chapter, Roxy's a rebel, Secrets, Smoking, but only until she comes to her senses, little bit of Roxy/Charlie, obviously, roxy's point of view</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thurtme/pseuds/thurtme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who entered the room didn’t seem to be the type to avoid confrontation. He let the door shut behind him and headed straight to the back, challenging people to say something, to show any kind of disapproval. Roxy turned around one last time just to see him getting his laptop out; the challenge was accepted, but she could leave it for later. That was the first time she saw Eggsy.</p><p>A Roxy-centric fic exploring Roxy and Eggsy's developing relationship over a year of university, going from strangers to friends... and maybe to something more. Eggsy has his secrets, they both have their assumptions, and sometimes, things aren't as they seem.<br/>Kind of like a prequel fic to them being Kingsman agents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxy Morton | Lancelot &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big moment. I've been trying to finish this fic for years now, especially cos Roxy/Eggsy is so underappreciated in this fandom. Apologies if the style of writing doesn't match between the first and last chapters, the fic took such a long time to finish, I might not have been consistent enough. Also, it starts off slow, but patience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened with a loud creak. It reminded Roxy of all the attempts when she and her best friend tried to sneak back to the house without their teacher realising they’d been gone – but the boy who entered the room didn’t seem to be the type to avoid confrontation. Although they were in a proper auditorium, she could almost certainly make out his raised eyebrows and pout, as if bursting in late wasn’t clear enough. <em>I’m late and I know I’m late and you should sort your priorities and mind your own business</em>.</p><p>He let the door shut behind him and headed straight to the back, challenging people to say something, to show any kind of disapproval. He passed Roxy on his way and she wasn’t sure why the guy wouldn’t take his full cap off, but she guessed it was part of the tough-boy message he was trying to deliver (and succeeding to do so), and Roxy had better things to think about on her first days of uni. She turned around one last time just to see him get his laptop out, then fixed her attention to the front before the guy could spot him. The challenge was accepted, but she could leave it for later.</p><p>That was the first time she saw Eggsy.</p><p>When the introductory talk ended, everyone flooded to the doors. Searching for someone to recognise and approach, Roxy looked around and spotted a few of her coursemates in the crowd. She hadn’t caught many of their names apart from a handsome one called Charlie – but well, Charlie was a work of art, worth remembering the name of. He wasn’t the handsomest of them all, but he had a type of charm and confidence he carried around. The charm and confidence came with cheekbones of a model and a body that let Roxy suspect he could easily be a team captain of any sport.</p><p>Charlie already was accompanied by a small crowd outside when Roxy managed to get through all the students, sitting on the stairs, a cigarette in hand. It was the brand her father used to buy, Roxy recognised, which meant someone wasn’t struggling to make ends meet, to put it politely.</p><p>“Isn’t that Roxy over there? Come and meet the lads!” Charlie, cheerful and charming as ever, was smiling at her. <em>Alright then.</em> She joined just in time to hear one of the boys explain the tricks of opening a bottle of champagne.</p><p>“Alright, no need to brag. We all know how to do it. Especially those who are familiar with the serving industry." Charlie looked over Roxy “Rufus here thinks he’s the only one with some experience, keeps forgetting we’re in an elite uni now and not the countryside. Rufus, this is Roxy by the way. Roxy, Rufus.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Roxy.”</p><p>“Likewise.” She turned back to Charlie. “You worked in a restaurant?”</p><p>“On a cruise ship, actually. Black tie events every other day. Then I travelled through South America. Beautiful countries, that’s for sure. Have you been?”</p><p>“No, not to America. Didn't take a gap year, I just couldn’t wait to start with uni.”</p><p>“Would’ve been a shame, not ending up in the same year.”</p><p>Catching the boy’s flirty gaze, Roxy tried to hide her blushing. “You have to tell me about your travels. Sounds like an amazing gap year.”</p><p>“It was lifechanging, actually. I’ll tell you more about it, how about Tuesday? We’re getting drinks with the people from the course. Make sure you come!”</p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“There you are! Coffee?” Amelia, a sweet girl she’d met at one of the lectures, was grinning at her. She was just about to introduce Amelia to Charlie’s group when suddenly her phone started going off.</p><p>“Hey, Mum.” She managed to force out a cheerful greeting and proceeded to keep her tone through the call. Her mum was going on forever about a pack of books Roxy had left at home and whether she wanted to pick it up herself or get it sent to her, and oh, about that friend of her, you know darling Mrs Wilkinson and her son...</p><p>“Mum, that’s amazing. About the books, I left them on purpose, I won’t need them anytime soon and I can pick it up when I go and visit.”</p><p>“It was lovely to hear your voice dear.”</p><p>“Yours too, Mum. I’ve got to hurry up though, I’m late for a lecture.”</p><p>Roxy let out a frustrated sigh. Charlie and his group were gone by now. Although they’d waved goodbye, she’d been too busy talking on the phone.</p><p>She found herself left with Amelia, which wasn’t too bad really, especially when she turned out to be even more amusing that she’d hoped. The pair of them headed home, discussing any and every ordinary topic related to siblings, pets and blank guns. The fact that it wasn’t hard to let her guards down around Amelia felt strangely liberating.</p><p>                                                                               </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Black Prince was a pub with a name way fancier than its appearance and cheap student prices. It automatically became the venue for the gathering on Tuesday. Charlie bumped into Roxy on his way back from the counter, holding two glasses.</p><p>“Where you think you’re going, Roxy? I wouldn’t let you buy the first pint.”</p><p>She didn’t miss the way his eyes travelled up and down on her in a blink of an eye. The heat started to get to her.“You promised stories about your gap year.”</p><p>“Yeah. Where do you want me to start?”</p><p>“Your best experience, three, two, one, go.”</p><p>“Uh, probably climbing the highest mountain in South America and looking around. Never felt perfect harmony like that.”</p><p>“Worst experience.”</p><p>“The airline mixed our luggage, so we had to wait a full day at the airport and make hundreds of phone calls.”</p><p>They went on like that, Charlie sharing his memories and Roxy listening; she kept her eyes on Charlie for the whole time, and even cracked some of the stupid jokes she’d picked up from others, just to hear him laugh.</p><p>A pint became a few pints and that turned to shots, and the group got way too tipsy almost too quickly. After a pint and two Jagers, she suddenly remembered that Amelia should be around somewhere too. When she finally spotted her, she was sitting slightly distanced from everyone else.</p><p>“You alright, Lia? Looks like you’re waiting for someone.”</p><p>“Yeah, you know Eggsy? He just texted, he’ll be here in a few.”</p><p>“Eggsy who?”</p><p>“Eggsy..? Fit guy with the full cap?”</p><p>“Didn’t know you guys were friendly. Come sit with me if you feel like it, we’re having a good time over there with the guys.” She turned back just too fast to hear the small scoff coming from her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through her next drink, a glass of mojito, the full cap boy appeared. Amelia waved to him cheerfully, he just smiled. When he wasn’t putting on a tough act, his eyes had this warm tone to them, Roxy was surprised to find out. She looked over to Charlie’s, but they didn’t seem to plan any interaction with the boy anytime soon. Neither was he going to get talking by the looks of it, so she went ahead and greeted the boy, cursing under her breath about rivalry between men.</p><p>“We’re on the same course, right? I’m not sure I’ve met you before, I’m Roxy. Amelia’s friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, same course. My name’s Gary, but call me Eggsy, everyone does.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, <em>Eggy</em>.” Charlie suddenly appeared from behind her.</p><p>“It’s Eggsy.” He wasn’t smiling anymore. Roxy decided not to interfere but <em>couldn’t this guy just take a joke? </em>Eggsy must’ve come to the same conclusion, that it wasn’t worth it, because he just sat down the furthest possible from the big group, ignoring the challenging looks of the others. Nothing in his body language spoke of openness.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the night, Eggsy?” She made sure she got the name right. Half an hour passed since he arrived, and he still hadn’t talked with anyone apart from Amelia, who he seemed to get on well. To be fair, everyone did. She was the sweetest girl.</p><p>“Yeah, not bad. I just don’t know a lot of people.”</p><p>“Well, nobody does. Exactly why we decided to do this. You know, bonding.”</p><p>“You’re telling me I came here for three hours of small-talk over vodka shots.”</p><p>“It’s not like you travelled that much. Halls are right around the corner.”</p><p>“Who says I’m not coming from home?”</p><p>“Why, where’s home?”<br/>“Lewisham. ‘S an hour away by train.”</p><p>“So, still in London.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” He seemed slightly confused and Roxy cringed hard by the unsaid <em>and your point is?</em>, looking away for a second. She was usually better than this when it came to… well, bonding. She’d been raised to be the queen of small talks, yet now Roxy couldn’t get further than a few word long answers. She wondered if it was the alcohol, or the boy’s aura that raised this weird barrier.</p><p>“Lovely city, but I still have to learn to know my way around here.”</p><p>“Far from lovely, but yeah, it’s massive. You’ll get used to it in no time, just keep your phone safe yeah?” In his held-out hand was Roxy’s phone.</p><p>“Shit, I’d say it’s impressive if I wasn’t slightly mad at you.”</p><p>“Naah you’re not mad. You’re enjoying it. Have to learn to hide your smile if you want to keep playing.” He made no sense. Not that Roxy wanted him to make any sense. She was afraid of losing this new, exciting magic of his. How did he manage to nick the phone? She didn’t even feel it.</p><p>“And now you’re thinking about how I got the phone without touching you. Told you, hide your smile, hide your gaze. You’re staring at my hands, babes.”</p><p>“First of all I wasn’t, and give back my phone before…”</p><p>“You see, that’s my trick. Been like what, ten minutes? Already thinking of me touching you. I usually have that effect with ladies in no time. You impressed?”<br/>He flashed a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Lewisham boy, care to get me a shot? Here, take a fiver and keep the change.”<br/>Oddly, Charlie’s voice didn’t come as nice surprise now. Eggsy tensed.</p><p>“Fuck off, I ain’t your waiter. Didn’t they teach you in your posh schools how to recognise who’s a waiter and who you’d better be leaving alone?”</p><p>Charlie just laughed as Eggsy pulled his hands from his pocket and locked eyes with him.</p><p>“Let’s make it a tenner and fill the lady’s mojito up too, will you?”</p><p>“Oh sorry, me and my mate here forgot, you’re more of a fast food service type, right? Our bad. How about you get us a Big Mac, <em>bruv</em>?” Rufus joined in, and Roxy was wondering for the first time in the evening if everything was going the way it was supposed to.</p><p>She stood up at the same time Eggsy did, grabbing him before he could open his mouth. “He’s right, you know.” Roxy waited for a furious side glance to make sure she had his attention, and only then continued “Charlie’s right, we should get a drink. Wonder where Amelia is when you need her.”</p><p>“Went to the loo. What, you don’t fancy being seen talking to me?”</p><p>“No, it’s just we need everyone around if you two start fighting. Wanker."</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t smash his head in. I could, but it’s not worth it.”</p><p>“Sure you could.”</p><p>“You don’t believe me?” Eggsy lifted his fist to show his knuckles. They were red and undoubtedly used regularly. “You know, there’s always new faces around the ‘hood, not knowing who’s who, disrespecting my mates…Last time I had to give a lesson, the other guy ended up in hospital. And sure as fuck stopped selling Mandy around my old school.”</p><p>But there were those grinning eyes again and Roxy could punch him for getting to her so easily.</p><p>“I bet they already recognise your voice at 999 when you call in.”</p><p>“Something like that, yeah.” He seemed amused. “Alright, alright, I was training to be an MMA fighter when I was younger. I quit, but been sparring with my mates the last couple of years.”</p><p>While he was ordering, Amelia returned and pulled Roxy aside.</p><p>“Getting on well?”</p><p>“Yeah, after I had to stop a fight between these two..”</p><p>“Not surprised, no offense but your friend is a massive twat.”</p><p>“You’re friends with Charlie?” Turns out Eggsy had been listening after all.</p><p>Roxy felt her cheeks redden for whatever reason. Over the alcoholic blur in her mind a weak recognition came to her, that she’ll lose Charlie if she takes Eggsy’s side. Or, she’ll never even get to know Eggsy if she continues to hang out with Charlie. The urgency of the situation, the loud noise of the bar, the expectant looks of both Amelia and Charlie over the tables started to piss her off.<br/>“It’s been a week, I’m not friends with anyone yet.”</p><p>“Aw, did we just find out she has a crush? Does he just charm you off your feet, then? I bet he does, look how embarrassed she is.”</p><p>Roxy looked over to Amelia, but she wasn’t much of a help either. “Of course he does, you need a lot of charm to hide something that ugly personality.” Her eyes were serious.</p><p>“Why do you even… Oh, you know what, fuck off, both of you.”</p><p>She didn’t deserve this. Enough was enough and it was supposed to be a fun night, and right now Amelia and Eggsy were the ones spoiling it. Furiously, Roxy walked up to Charlie and asked him to walk her home. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore. Forcing a smile one last time in the duo’s direction, Roxy headed back accompanied by Charlie, who winked at his friends, downed his drink and hurried to catch up with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that night, Charlie and Roxy continued being around each other during free hours, or weekends without much to do. There were always other girls in the equation but Roxy didn’t mind, as Charlie was very keen on letting her know she was his number one companion. While she was generally satisfied with Charlie and meeting his friends, Roxy knew deep down she should apologise to her own friends, Amelia and Eggsy.</p><p>The second of them being more difficult, she approached Amelia first, a few days after the events at the Black Prince. She was surprised by the gesture but kind about the evening, just as Roxy expected. She must’ve sensed Roxy’s genuine regret, and they got over the whole incident quickly, getting back to spending most of their time together.</p><p>Eggsy on the other hand, was a nightmare, downright ignoring every truce offer Roxy came up with. Roxy received the same passive aggressive behaviour he treated everyone with if someone tried to approach him. After a certain point one of the countless rejections, Roxy simply gave up and pointed out to Amelia how he had no other friends or even close acquaintances within the course. She already knew that, but they decided not to care too much, since it was none of their business. And Roxy had better things to do than chasing a guy forever for his forgiveness.</p><p>“What I don’t understand is, do you like the guy?” Amelia narrowed her eyes over the cheap energy drink she was downing.Roxy absentmindedly wondered how much of that liquid plastic is too much for a human organism.</p><p>They were back to talking about Charlie, a topic Roxy brought up a bit too often to Amelia’s liking.</p><p>“Don’t get started with this whole friends with benefits thing, and how happy you are without the need of commitment. If he’s really your friend, you should seriously raise the bar, Roxy. Obviously, you need some action and I have no doubt our posh boy knows what he’s doing, but why are you so interested in him in general? And if you are, why do you settle for this...friends-with-benefits-with-feelings thing?” She gestured intensely with her hands.</p><p>“I’m not into Charlie. He’s just a good and entertaining company, that’s all. And yes, he knows what he’s doing. Like this one time when –”</p><p>“Not interested, Roxy. Gross.” Roxy pouted. “What I’m saying is, if you’re not into him, then forget him. He’s a dick.”</p><p>Amelia opened another can of energy drinks and just shrugged at Roxy’s disapproving eyebrow raise. “Stop looking at me like that, I have to pull an all-nighter.”</p><p>“Whatever, feel free to keep on poisoning yourself.”</p><p>After a short silence, Roxy continued. “He’s arrogant, yes. But obviously cares about the right causes, besides, I can’t believe all the amazing things he’s done.”</p><p>“Let me guess. Travelled all around East Asia, met loads of wonderful people and it totally changed his life.”</p><p>“South America.”</p><p>“Oh, did he include that part when he spent a few days all on his own and realised what his purpose in life was, and discovered spirituality?”</p><p>“Yeah, have you guys been talking?”</p><p>Amelia gave her a pitying look. “Not exactly. But I talked with a few others and gathered a bit of info to know my way around “the lads.”” The way she quoted said boys forced giggles out of Roxy despite the argument they were about to have. “Introduce me to any of them, Rufus, Charlie, what’s-his-name with the gilets, I’ll tell you no doubt, they worked for a while so they could afford travelling. No, they didn’t apply to places, nor they had a job interview, they just got lucky enough to have an uncle in the industry who employed them for an amazing wage. And then they packed a few shirts with two pairs of sunglasses, headed South or East or whatever, met some really interesting people on the way who helped them find themselves. Happy end, they came home with an experience they’ll never forget and that made them a better person.”</p><p>Roxy didn’t say anything. If she thought about it, the stories did indeed tend to have the same scheme.</p><p>“The thing they often forget to add is yes, they’ve become a better person, but they still can’t get over the fact that some people don’t come from the same social circle as them. They’re just not interested, you don’t exist for them, full stop.”</p><p>“Unless you’re chatting up their friends in a pub.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, Eggsy must’ve been provoking Charlie on some level. But have you ever seen Charlie make an effort to just pretend he wants to get to know me?”</p><p>Amelia went back to her notes, although they both could tell there wasn’t even a promise of actual revision. Sure enough, she looked back up again.</p><p>“You’re a strange one. You actually seem interested in what I’m saying. But you really had no idea?”</p><p>“Growing up, we travelled a lot with family. And when we finally settled down, I didn’t really leave the house. I was even home schooled for fucks sake! I guess all the nastiness isn’t that obvious when you look at it with an outsider’s point of view.”</p><p>They agreed on that.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They had the next week off, which meant most of the students visited back home. Roxy, preferring the freedom of uni life, had no such plan. While toasting some bread for breakfast on her first day of freedom, she saw a familiar black car pulling up from the corner of her eyes. Oh, hell no. Her father’s driver walked up to the house.</p><p>Roxy opened the door with a lifted chin and a determined face. “No, Percy don’t you even begin. I’m not going home.”</p><p>“Roxanne, I promised your father I’d bring you home. It’s only for a week, and they would really want to see you.”</p><p>“So they sent a damn chauffeur? Like we live in the eighteen-hundreds?”</p><p>“Again, if you’d wish to get me sacked, you should talk with Mr. Morton.”</p><p>Her lips curled upwards, matching the twinkle in the man’s eyes, as both lowered their guards. “No, sorry. I just wish I had a little bit more freedom. And a longer notice.”</p><p>"That’s actually on me. I should’ve messaged you, but had a suspicion you’d be long gone if you had any idea I was coming. Come on, Roxy. You know your parents. Your father misses you. And since I technically work for him, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to get you there. In the next few hours, preferably.”</p><p>Despite everything, Roxy had really missed him. In a house full of intimidating serious adults, Percy had been the only one who she could turn to for a bit of cheek and banter.</p><p>“I did bring you something, though. To make you feel better. But promise me not to get caught.” In his hands he was offering a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“Thanks, Percy. But I don’t smoke.”</p><p>“Tell that to the jumper you left on the back seat after your birthday party. The whole car stank for days.”</p><p>“Shit, I completely forgot about that.” Her neck was burning. “I don’t know how I didn’t notice. You gave it back to me clean as new the next day.”</p><p>“As long as your parents don’t know, amiright. You gonna keep it then?”</p><p>“Yeah. Thank you. For the record, I still don’t smoke. But sometimes you just need it, I guess.”</p><p>She looked up to see the man smiling at her. He was never going to judge him, she knew that. “But it’s safer to leave it here. There’s no way I could smoke back home anyway.”</p><p>“As you wish, young lady. Just trying to cheer you up.”</p><p>“You used to give me candies, remember? What’s the world come to, huh.”</p><p>After a brief tight hug, Roxy rushed up to get ready. By now, she was only slightly annoyed. Percy really knew how to get through to her.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Roxy woke from her daydreaming when the car suddenly stopped, the mansion towering over them finally revealed. Her parents were standing outside accompanied by some of the family friends and closer colleagues.</p><p>Stepping out of the car she sighed with the sigh of the defeated, the sigh of someone aware of having to be on their best behaviour, given how well-known and important their father’s colleagues are. It came with being the daughter of a high-profile diplomat (high-profile, as in senior-adviser-working-with-the-foreign-secretary), there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p>Roxy managed to slip through the crowd with the minimal amount of smiles and how-do-you-do-s. As soon as she reached her room and locked the noise out, however, her mum’s familiar knocking came through the door. It was going to be a long day, indeed.</p><p>“Hey mum. Impressive amount of people you’ve got down there.”</p><p>“Hey darling. It’s been long since we all have seen each other. And our friends were so curious of how you’re doing anyway.”</p><p>“Mum, it’s only been, what, two months?” She managed to keep her tone neutral and not roll her eyes.</p><p>“I know, I know, but a little catching up never hurt anyone.” Roxy looked down from the window. Her parents’ idea of a little catching up apparently also involved bottles of champagne, tiny desserts, and of course, wearing jeans and a top was out of the question.Mrs. Morton seemed to have reached the same thought as she looked her up and down.</p><p>“Anyway, get changed and come down when you’re ready. Good to see you darling.”</p><p>“You too, mum. I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p><br/>There must be a special place in hell for people who kept on talking when the recipient was clearly not interested, nor even pretending to be listening, Roxy thought. She let her mind wander as Mrs. Wilkinson, a particularly close friend of her mother, kept on talking, often mentioning her son, Digby. Even her mother never failed to slip small updates from Digby, in the hope that the two become close.</p><p>Fortunately, she’d become an expert of zoning out while still providing appropriate answers, even some questions. She had a suspicion that she wasn’t the only one to do so among the people in the room. Which was even more depressing, if she looked at it that way, but there was nothing she could do at the moment.</p><p>Finally, the boy himself appeared after his mother’s hour lasting build-up, glancing over at her in a supposedly flirtatious way, as he’d been trying since their childhood. All those times when Digby would chase her, attempting to show his interest. The flowers he’d given, encouraged by his mother from five feet behind.</p><p>She suddenly found herself wondering how much of a momma’s boy Digby was. Maybe it had to do with his appearance, even though his jacket fitted him perfectly, he still looked like a young boy who tried on his dad’s suit and had to roll up the sleeves.</p><p>He looked the complete opposite of Eggsy.</p><p>This wasn’t her first thought of him that day, Roxy realised. She’d been trying to imagine how he’d feel among her parents’ friends. Surely, he’d challenge everyone in a subtle way. He’d mix up all the etiquettes, just for the sake of causing confusion and irritation. He’d try to force out shocked comments. And then he’d laugh right in the face of everyone. Roxy found herself believing that maybe, she wouldn’t mind it that much.</p><p>That is, if Eggsy would ever talk to her again. Pretty unlikely at the moment.</p><p>Digby reminded her of Charlie. And Charlie reminded her of all the others, and holy shit, Amelia might’ve been right after all.</p><p>She excused herself and ran up. What was she doing? In the matter of a few hours she managed to get bored of Digby and his kind for life. She had to end that ridiculous thing they had going on with Charlie, as soon as she got back to uni.</p><p>Her father found Roxy lying on her bed. She hadn’t exactly been crying, but she looked miserable enough for him not to get angry as he stepped to the room.</p><p>“What’s going on, Roxy? Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, dad.”</p><p>“I remember you used to escape in here to sulk for days... You have the same look in your eyes that you had all those times. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I think I just wasn’t ready for this whole thing today. It’s a huge change from hanging out with my university friends.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’re amazing people. And I’m sure you miss them, but Roxy, you must realise, you can’t let the connection fade away with these people either. Once you move out and start your own life, you’re going to need our friends. Trust me, life is so much easier if you have a support system. And not to mention, you know how proud you’ll make us once you find a fine gentleman, that your mother and I trust, to look after you and who you want to spend the rest of your life with.”</p><p>“But Digby is a bit –”</p><p>“Digby is just an example, it doesn’t have to be him. What I’m saying is, it might seem exciting to explore all kinds of circles in university. You should certainly do so, it’s not a waste of time – it provides an excellent opportunity to educate yourself on various types of people and their behaviour. The differences are astonishing. But you can’t allow yourself to get pulled and forget where you’re coming from, what your values are.” He stroked her hair as he stood up. “Lie down for a bit, have a rest and calm down, but make sure you get back before supper. It’s going to be delicious.”</p><p>Roxy wisely remained silent. The day had been tiring enough without starting a fight, anyway.</p><p>She let her dad’s familiar smoky smell surround her, which lingered on even once he was gone. Turning her back to the door, she pulled the blanket over her head and let her mind wander. The charm of home was slipping away second by second, to be replaced by memories of a world she’d just come to discover.</p><p>She wondered what his dad was like at her age. Had he never seen this other reality, the one with friends like Amelia in it? With less small talk and a lot more sharing of knowing gazes? Where anxiety didn’t sit in the pit of your stomach, questioning whether you always lived up to expectations?</p><p>Roxy wondered if the people downstairs had at some point chosen to live in their reality, or if they never knew anything else. Either case was saddening.</p><p>She dozed off at some point, which helped clean her mind. After stretching in the afternoon sun, she was ready to present herself before dinner, which for the record, was indeed delicious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooff...This chapter was interesting to write. As much as I love Roxy in the movies, we never get to know or even question why she stands up for Eggsy, someone so clearly out of place, if she’s from the same posh arrogant environment everyone else is. I know, because she’s a cool person and all that, but still, I wanted to make her character a bit more realistic. I think it can be cool to see what processes lead to someone question their previous values and ways of life. </p><p>That being said, I know there still hasn’t been much interaction between our two loves, and it annoys me too, but I felt the need for some background buildup first. But get ready, it’s coming in the next chapter, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When uni started again, before their first lecture Roxy went looking for Amelia, as they had promised each other a good catching up. A week of no contact promised some exciting stories.</p><p>Amelia however, was nowhere to be found.</p><p>After checking their favourite places, including some cafes and restaurants around the area, there still was no sign of her, as if she had completely disappeared. The phone went straight to voicemail when Roxy tried calling, and none of her texts was even delivered. So, Roxy walked up to the first person she could think of.</p><p>“Eggsy, we need to talk.” He just glared at her, which in any other case would’ve caused Roxy to walk away, as she deserved better than this, <em>for god’s sake</em><em>. </em>But right now, Amelia was missing, and she cared too much about her.</p><p>“I can’t get hold of Amelia. Have you seen her? She doesn’t get my texts, doesn’t pick up the phone, she’s not on campus…”</p><p>“She didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“She had to move. Dropped out of uni and all. It’s about her parents, I think. Said she’s not allowed to talk about it.”</p><p>“What? When’s she coming back?”</p><p>“I don’t know if she’s coming back.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>Roxy had to sit down and figure out how she was going to get through all this. Trying her best to stop the tears, she glanced over, only to find Eggsy texting on his phone without even looking at her direction. Then she lost it. The first few were angry tears, trying to figure out how come he got a message from Amelia and she didn’t. She was dying to know what was so urgent for her family that couldn’t wait one more day, and so confidential that she wasn’t allowed to say even a few words. Then came the desperate tears. It wasn’t fair. She just couldn’t go on without her. The loneliness of the upcoming year started to creep in.</p><p>“She was my friend too, you know.” Eggsy was looking at her seriously.</p><p>“At least you got a message.”</p><p>“She told me she’ll leave a note for you, in the halls. You didn’t get it?”</p><p>“I’m coming straight from home today, I couldn’t check…” She was up and already packing her stuff. “Hey, Eggsy?” The boy turned his head. “Thanks. See you around?”</p><p>“See ya. Take care, yeah?”</p><p>She was already gone.</p><p>As soon as Roxy got back to her room, she discovered a piece of paper which had been pushed in from under the door.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Roxy. I don’t know how to begin this…You’re going to hate it. I hate it too. My dad called and booked a taxi for me, to take me to the airport today. I only have a few hours. He didn’t fully explain why I had to go, and I’m not allowed to talk much about it anyway. But it’s something important and confidential. I won’t be back for a while. I really wish I could say more, or hug you goodbye, because I’m really going to miss you! I’m so glad I got to know you, you made uni so much more enjoyable. Hopefully, I’ll see you again one time.” </em>
</p><p>It was dated a few days before. It would’ve been a lot different if she’d been around when Amelia had to leave. But she was gone and there was nothing to be done.</p><p>The whole of next week went on in a blur. She skipped most of her lectures and wasn’t paying much attention to the ones she went, either. One day before class, Eggsy came up and sat right next to her. There was no point trying to engage in the usual small talk topics, neither of them felt particularly cheery. Since Roxy wasn’t in the mood for talking and Eggsy wasn’t the type who’d go out of his way to initiate, they shared a knowing silence instead of words. It didn’t mean that she wasn’t grateful for the gesture, though.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yo Roxy lets meet up i got something for u – received: 8.34 am<br/>im free bw 2-4 what u say xx – received: 8.34 am</em>
</p><p><em><br/></em>Roxy opened her eyes as her phone went off on Friday morning. The screen was too bright, she could just about make out the message. The number was unknown. Confused, she started typing back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Who’s this and how did you get my number? – sent: 8.37 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>connections innit ;) – received: 8.37 am<br/>so wanna do lunch? xx – received: 8.38 am</em>
</p><p><em><br/></em>Roxy rolled her eyes. She might as well do it. The texter said nothing about who they were, but she had a strong suspicion. Why he assumed Roxy would have his number remained a mystery, but it was hardly the first or most important of Eggsy’s secrets.</p><p><em>You’re on, find a fun place. I’m free til 3. – sent: 8.44 am</em> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost 2, the air chilly, but the sun was shining and everything had been going well so far, so when Roxy heard a familiar voice call her name, she reminded herself that a day is not complete without a cringy chat, and that you can’t stay out of your friends’ site forever.  </p><p>“Roxy, what’s going on? Are you avoiding me?”</p><p>“Hey Charlie. I’m not avoiding you… it’s been weird since Amelia left.”</p><p>“She left? Which one was she again?”</p><p>Roxy could’ve hit him. The decision she’d made at home crossed her mind, but there wasn’t much use getting into arguments while this emotional, she knew that. She turned to leave, but Charlie caught her arm.</p><p>“How about we get some food? Watch a movie, take your mind off it?” He was smirking, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m busy. I’m allowed to spend my lunch break with others, aren’t I?”</p><p>Charlie raised his brows. “Don’t tell me you have a date?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business, <em>bruv.</em>” Eggsy was suddenly standing at Roxy’s right, not quite between the two, but judging by his tense shoulders and stance, ready to step forward any moment.</p><p>“You’re going on a date with <em>him</em>?”</p><p>“Told you, I’m getting lunch.”</p><p>Eggsy shifted by her side. “And<em> I</em> told you, it’s none of your business.”</p><p>Charlie was already facing away from them. “Well, you two have a fantastic time, then.” He let his eyes drop down and up on Eggsy, curved his lips in a sarcastic smirk and walked away.</p><p>“He always such a dick with you? Thought he was only saving it for me.”</p><p>She let out a heavy sigh as a response. If they were about to spend their time together talking about Charlie, she might as well turn back and walk away. Eggsy seemed to take the hint, as he didn’t bring up the topic again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you promised to find a cool place. Where are we going?”</p><p>“We’re getting good food. Please don’t say you’re vegan?” He was pointing at a chicken shop at the corner. Roxy just rolled her eyes but there was the slightest promise of a smile around her lips.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Eggsy greeted everyone by their names in the shop, asked about their kids, joked about his uni life. He very generously got Roxy a meal too, and only once they sat at the window eating nuggets and chips (wings for Eggsy), she wondered what her parents would say if they somehow bumped into her.</p><p>Eggsy just laughed. “Don’t talk of the devil, Roxy. But I promise, if some middle-aged posh guys with suitcases burst in here looking for you, I’ll do my best to hide you.”</p><p>“Is that your idea of my family? Middle aged guys in fancy clothing?”</p><p>“Is it true?”</p><p>“Well…” she smirked “Percy doesn’t go around carrying suitcases and he’s in a jumper most of the time.”</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>“Our chauffeur.”</p><p>Eggsy carefully placed the can of coke on the table he’d been drinking, with a shock on his face that was so genuine that Roxy struggled breaking out in giggles. She had a feeling she’d just won a round, not sure what the game or the prize was, but the victory was clear.</p><p>“You taking the piss?” He glanced at her. “No you’re not, huh? You genuinely have a guy to drive your car.”</p><p>“It’s my dad’s car. And he’s a cool guy. He used to be my only friend back home. I used to run and find him every time I had enough of the middle-aged posh guys with suitcases.”Still smiling, she added gently “I’m just saying Eggsy, sometimes the world of fancy clothes and chauffeurs sucks too.”</p><p>He was silent for a moment, then, if Roxy had to guess, for lack of any better ideas, he tapped his can to Roxy’s. “Cheers to that. We’re all miserable deep down, innit.”</p><p>His eyes were softer though, almost apologetic, and they reminded Roxy of the first and only night the two of them managed to get along, before the ridiculous rivalry between him and Charlie put an end to it.</p><p>“So, how come we’re talking again? Last time I checked, you were busy sulking.”</p><p>Eggsy pointed a finger covered in ketchup at Roxy, eyes glinting. “You know, you’re alright when you’re not hanging out with the others. You can hide it well though, following them around and laughing at their stupid jokes. ’<em>Oh Charlie, you’re so </em>funny<em>!</em>”</p><p>“Fuck off, I do <em>not</em> talk like that!”</p><p> </p><p>After all the chips was gone, even the ugly ones left at the bottom of the paper box, Eggsy turned to Roxy. “About this thing I’ve got for you. Promise not to cry?”</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“Amelia left it with me. She said you might get annoyed, but it’ll grow on you eventually.” He paused for suspense. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not a huge thing. I swear it’s not as emotional as it sounds. You ready?”She held out her hands. “Don’t look.”</p><p>Roxy felt something cold in her palm. She realised what it was before opening her eyes. She was holding a can of Amelia’s favourite energy drink. It sent a wave of warmth through her and it must’ve showed, as Eggsy smiled gently.</p><p>“She also told me to apologise, she would’ve got something more meaningful, but she had to run.”</p><p>“She’s so sweet, we don’t deserve her. Did you get something?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He shook his head in pretend seriousness at her expectant look. “But it’s a secret, I’m afraid.” </p><p>Roxy just rolled her eyes. Honestly, she wasn’t surprised. There was no point in pushing it. “Thanks for lunch, had a great time.”</p><p>“Yeah, Roxy. I was gonna say…” He clearly was trying to find the best words. Roxy prepared herself for whatever Eggsy wasn’t willing to burst out. “I know how annoying it is when others keep saying it to you, but you should spend time with people. I seen you during this week, you don’t talk to anyone. It’s not good. Does your head in.”</p><p>She took a sharp breath. “Oh, I see. Thanks Eggsy. Let me just make it clear. You’re saying I should stop talking with Charlie and them lot. But I should hang out with people more. You’re glad that I became friends with Amelia, but now you suggest I stop thinking about her. Any other advice?”</p><p>“I’m just saying I’m worried cos…”</p><p>“Some of us don’t live in London, you know. I don’t know what your idea was, but I don’t have random friends I can call to meet up anytime. It’s not like I know anyone around who’s not from uni.”</p><p>“Well, okay then, let’s meet up more you and me!”</p><p>“Do you actually want to, or are you just feeling obliged to babysit the friend-of-the-friend-who-disappeared?”</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on. </em>You want me to beg for your company?”</p><p>He suddenly frowned, patting himself down. He took his vibrating phone out, shot and apologetic look at Roxy, then he was already making his way outside. She just smiled, trying to glance at the screen, but Eggsy had swiped on it too quickly for her to read the caller.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, both of their bags in hand, Roxy just caught him hanging up.</p><p>“ – but I only got twenty on me, ask her to bring a fiver. Alright, see ya.” Turning to her, he winced. “Sorry Roxy, gotta run. Urgent stuff.”</p><p>“Alright, don’t worry. See you soon!”</p><p>“See you next time, yeah?” He winked, turned around and just like that, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>A man who’d been smoking next to Roxy pushed himself away from the wall, smiling at her. He was wearing an apron, which he lifted to wipe his still somewhat sweaty hair.</p><p>“I take our Eggsy finally got himself a missus? About time he settled down anyway. What’s your name, love?”</p><p>“Uh no, I’m just a friend. I’m Roxy. I know Eggsy from uni.”</p><p>“Right, he mentioned he studies somewhere close. My name is Harun.”</p><p>“How do you know him? Is he a regular?”</p><p>“That too, yeah. We pretty much keep the boy alive.” The man chuckled. “But my brother has a shop in Lewisham. His son Jamal and Eggsy been best mates since school. My brother’s basically Michelle’s brother too.”</p><p>“Michelle?”</p><p>“That’s Eggsy’s mum. She’s done a lot for Jamal… Michelle’s a great lady.” He flicked the butt away and stepped on it.</p><p>“Anyways, I gotta go back now. Look, I can tell Eggsy likes you. I’m not saying anything,” - raising his palms in defence - “maybe he likes you as a friend. But he likes you. And you seem like a nice girl, Roxy. Don’t let him scare you away when he lashes out. He’s a bit too hot headed for his own good. But he’s a great lad.”</p><p>Harun turned around from the steps. “I almost forgot. Anytime you come, I’ll remember you, but if I’m not around just mention Jamal and you might get an extra piece of chicken.”</p><p>Roxy grinned as she waved goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They are finally talking! Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>From now on I'm going to update a bit less frequently than every week, because I was thinking, with only 8 chapters, it would end too soon.......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy kept his promise.</p><p>During the next few weeks, he made sure they spent time together. Although their workload never stopped increasing, and Roxy saw less and less of him around campus, she knew she could rely on the short messages the boy was sending from time to time. She developed a habit of sending her notes to Eggsy, often with explanatory comments on the sides. It helped him catch up with the missed lectures and made Roxy’s revision a lot easier. On the occasions it was Roxy who needed help, they’d usually find a cafe and go over the material, moving on quickly to just chatting about life.</p><p>It was never proper activities – just getting lunch, Eggsy visiting Roxy’s halls, long walks around the park nearby. Often, Eggsy had a call he’d always needed to pick up, which usually brought the end of their time together for the day. He would run off, leaving Roxy waving goodbye confusedly every time. The closest explanation she got was something along the lines of “<em>it’s a bit of logistics, just getting things from here to there</em>”. Roxy learnt not to ask too much about it to prevent the boy from shutting down and getting defensive.</p><p>Apart from that, they talked a lot more than before, Roxy noted with relief. The initial fear of having no common topics vanished and she found herself wanting more and more. Eggsy showed videos of him sparring in the local gym, leaving Roxy baffled why the boy never got a proper coach or signed up for a tournament. He’d shrug it off whenever Roxy tried to bring it up. “<em>I have better things to spend my time with</em>” or “<em>It’s not like I just sit around at home all day</em>”, he would say. It only added to the list of mysteries around the boy and Roxy couldn’t help but wonder if she was aware of more secrets than facts in Eggsy’s life.</p><p><br/>But all the things he decided to share with Roxy – his opinions (mostly of others on the course and predictably, mostly negative), secret tactics to get a cornershop guy to like you, amusing stories involving his friends and ungodly amounts of alcohol – they were valuable enough for her to make peace with the nature of their friendship. There would come a time for him to open up, she just had to earn it.</p><p>And Roxy could already see the difference between the boy who she’d met in the bar during freshers’ week, and her closest friend in uni now. His impenetrable masks (either of a tough guy, or a shameless charmer) slowly faded away, to reveal a young man who at times felt just as clueless and lost as Roxy herself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eggsy was getting to know the real side of her too – he learnt not to tease her on the days she ungracefully threw her bag down arriving to lectures; recognised her specific frown appearing shortly after a call from Mrs. Morton, and most importantly, he always remembered her favourite order from the student cafes.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We have a mission – sent: 1.12 pm<br/>I need a new dress, it’s almost Xmas anyway so no judging please – sent: 1.12 pm<br/>Any places you’d recommend? – sent: 1.13 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you have no idea. meet at campus around 4? – received: 1.35 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aw coming with me? Don’t forget to bring your sport magazines or whatever – sent: 1.51 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sexist – received: 1.53 pm<br/>im hurt – received: 1.53 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ok, campus at 4. – sent: 1.54<br/>Coming for drinks later with the course people? We’re done with all exams for the term – sent: 1.54 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>yeah cos last time it went so well….. – received: 1.56 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C’mooooon. – sent: 2.18 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i’ll see what i can do xx – received: 2.34 pm</em>
</p><p><br/>Eggsy turned out to be a perfect companion for shopping. They went into a Primark to begin with. Eggsy found out that despite his theories (prejudiced and unfair, Roxy commented with a sly smirk), it wasn’t her first time in there.</p><p>Throughout the long process of waiting in queues and finding a perfect fit, he never got bored. He seemed happy to find dresses one size smaller or bigger and even gave opinions on the outfits Roxy had the nerve to show him.</p><p>The clothes they’d found weren’t bad, but they weren’t great either. After the fourth <em>okay</em> dress, beginning to reach the limits of her patience, Roxy was ready to try another store. She found Eggsy waiting, beaming at her.</p><p>“What do you think of that red one? Right at the mirrors?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. She spotted the one Eggsy was talking about – and off shoulder crimson dress, short enough for it not to be boring or too fancy, but long enough for an elegant fall of the material. The dress indeed looked gorgeous. When she made her way out of the dressing room, Eggsy’s eyes gave enough feedback on their own, and Roxy wondered why she felt more satisfied than she’d had in the past month.</p><p>“Yes, Rox! Red looks good on you. Especially if it’s a dress this tight…”</p><p>“Oi. What you on about? It’s not too tight is it?” Eggsy just laughed and shook his head as she twisted and turned to check her back in the mirrors.</p><p>Roxy got the dress, and before they knew it, the pair of them stood at the entrance of the Black Prince with sandwiches in their hands, having dumped Roxy’s stuff (including the new dress) at her place.</p><p>It wasn’t much longer before the others would start arriving, so they went ahead and looked for a table suitable for all of them. It was a lot better than standing outside in the freezing December wind, anyway.</p><p>It wasn’t polite to sit down at a pub and not get any drinks, and it didn’t take long for Roxy to convince Eggsy to join her with the alcohol. He went on about a diet he had to follow for the most effective workout, but no matter how hard one was training, cheat days were necessary.</p><p>One by one, others joined them, the first few minutes always passing by chaotically, with loud discussions of what to get, when to get it, and who to get to pay for it. After the initial rush, Roxy was relieved to see Eggsy finding a group to talk with. She didn’t miss his small frown, or his smile, a bit too sharp around the glass he was gripping – he was obviously out of is comfort zone.</p><p>From Roxy’s experience, there was one thing that always helped. She walked up to the bar and whispered something in the barmaid’s ear, receiving a knowing grin in return. A minute later came the synth intro, loud enough to get through all the chatting. By the time the groovy electric guitar and the drum joined in, it felt impossible to keep still with the beats pumping.</p><p><em>"I want to break free” </em>People cheered.<em> “I want to break free from your life, you’re so self-satisfied, I don’t need you”</em>. This was Queen and everyone had a hidden Freddie Mercury in them which they were glad to act upon, with dramatic wiggles or at least a tiny lip synch. <em>“God knows…” </em>Roxy locked eyes with Eggsy. His frown smoothened as he relaxed back into his chair, giving in. <em>“God knows I want to break free.” </em></p><p>The next time she opened her eyes he was opposite her, copying her moves. They went on like that, allowing the song to crawl into their head, make them forget about everything else as it spread that carefree energy all across the pub. <em>“I’ve fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it’s for real.” </em></p><p>Eggsy grabbed her hand and suddenly she was spinning, round and round and then stumbling forward, reaching for support, for his shoulders and strong arms around her. They were so close. Roxy could feel the boy breathing hard, the rapid rising of his chest, his tight embrace on her waist, and she laughed, leaning more into their shared warmth. Her gaze was glued on Eggsy’s lips, and when she finally looked up, his eyes were soft, mesmerised as they explored her face.</p><p><em>Three inches, </em>she thought. That’s all it would take. Neither of them moved, just stood there panting, resisting the invisible pull urging them together.  </p><p>Seconds passed, or minutes, both of them refusing to move first, and then something – some<em>one</em> – shoved Roxy to the side. Her wrists were held and the more she tried to escape from the grip the stronger were the hands holding her down. Charlie had forced himself between her and Eggsy.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing, Roxy? Have you completely lost your mind? Come dance with me.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You have to think about the crowd you surround yourself with. Do you expect me to continue seeing you when everyone’s going on about you two dancing like idiots in the middle of the pub?”</p><p>Roxy stood there gaping. As she processed what Charlie was saying, the fury building up inside her vanished and suddenly it was too difficult to contain her laugh. The moment she’d been preparing for since that damned family party had finally come, and it was the perfect opportunity. Suddenly everything seemed so easy.</p><p>“No. Charlie, please believe me when I say, I don’t expect you to do anything. In fact, all I want is you getting out of my life.”</p><p>He was clearly taken aback as he let Roxy go and allowed a dumbstruck expression to show. “What will Piers and Rufus say when they see you standing next to that chav instead of with us, where your place is? I’m not sure our friends will be happy to hang out with you after that.”</p><p>Roxy shot her best smile at Charlie, leaning close to whisper in his ears. “Oh, I’m glad. Send them my regards.”</p><p>Then she turned on her heels and walked away slowly, searching for Eggsy in the crowd. First thing she was going to do was describe the whole absurd interaction to him, maybe laugh at Charlie together, dance with him and feel his adoring eyes taking her in again.</p><p>He was nowhere to be seen. With a knot in her stomach, Roxy searched for her phone and dialled Eggsy. The automated voice signalled Eggsy was busy. Fuck<em>. Fuck. </em>Whatever just happened, she needed to talk it through with him. No matter what he was thinking, she couldn’t let their connection go back to square one, to the passive-aggressive glances and crossed arms. Not after tonight.</p><p>When Roxy pushed the entrance door open, her eyes instantly found Eggsy, leaning against the wall. He was busy texting someone. He didn’t look up when she called out.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the games you’re playing, Roxy?”</p><p>She flushed. “I told Charlie to fuck off.”</p><p>To that, Eggsy finally looked up. He still wasn’t convinced, she could tell. But at least he wasn’t ignoring her anymore.</p><p>She swallowed. “He won’t be around anymore. Even if I begged him, I’m pretty sure.” Eggsy just smiled bitterly. “I’m serious. Wanna get out of here?”</p><p>Eggsy couldn’t meet her eyes as he drew his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m gonna be honest with you… I’m sorta busy now” he breathed out. As if on cue, his phone lit up as a call came in, Eggsy started at the screen for a moment, then picked up the phone.</p><p>“Hey. Yeah. At the Black Prince. Nah, I’m taking the tube. Be there in an hour. Aight, see ya in a bit.” He stood there head low, then shrugged helplessly. “Sorry, Rox.”</p><p> </p><p>He might’ve called out again or apologised, Roxy wasn’t listening. She’d already started walking home, the icy winter wind creeping underneath her coat, leaving her shivering in the cold and trembling with humiliation. At least Eggsy had the decency to wait until she left and didn’t back away in her presence. That, and the satisfaction from telling Charlie off were her only solace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>She woke without an alarm, the sun already high up on the sky. The bright light and having had some rest had definitely improved her mood, although that weird tightness in her chess remained.</p><p>Looking back on last night with a clearer head, Roxy could come up with one explanation for the weird turn the night took. It must’ve taken some balls for Eggsy to come up and dance with her in front of all those people in the first place. That, and the fact that they were disturbed by the guy he hated the most – well, she’d seen Eggsy throw a fit many times, his temper wasn’t exactly news. But for him not even try to talk to her, that was new.</p><p>If Eggsy had any respect for her, he’d get in touch today. Apologising, explaining, or at least talking to her, it didn’t really matter.</p><p>She told herself that over and over. She told herself that midday. And she told herself that at one o’clock. And an hour later. When the clock hit 3, she decided to call Percy to pick her up the next day so that she could escape from this limbo.</p><p>Her plans of celebrating the arrival of Christmas holidays with Eggsy, over a deliciously unhealthy meal, a (probably) store brought cake, and maybe a night-out faded away, but it didn’t matter. She was going home; again, without resolving a stupid misunderstanding.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over a week into the holidays, and the most exciting thing Roxy had got up to was going running with her dogs. No matter how hard she tried to take her mind off Eggsy, she had no company in the house, and all their assignments were done, the exams finished – she was left to sit around and replay memories of the term. It didn't help that the friends she’d made other than Eggsy and Amelia were more the type of friendly faces to sit next to, rather than the ones to call during holidays for catching up.</p><p>Naturally, Roxy was quite confused to hear her phone ring one morning. She rushed in the room to pick it up automatically, too confused to wonder who might be calling. After seeing Eggsy’s name, she was left holding the phone in her hands, frozen, and feeling incredibly stupid.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi. How you doing?”</p><p>She swallowed. “Why are you calling me?”</p><p>“I dunno, just wanted to talk.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Look… I didn’t call before cos I knew you’d be pissed off.”</p><p>“Well, I am pissed off.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what exactly?”</p><p>The line went silent. “About that night… It was an emergency again.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. Emergency.” This was getting ridiculous. “I’m not stupid you know. I can put two and two together. When were you gonna tell me that you’re a dealer?”</p><p>“A dealer? No, Rox –” he was laughing now, panicked, like a madman. “It’s nothing like that. I promise.”</p><p>“How would I know? You keep bailing on me, and you never explain anything.”</p><p>“It’s got nothing to do with drugs, I’m not a dealer, jesus!”</p><p>“Well, for all I know you could be running a whole fucking gang Eggsy, and I’d have no idea!”</p><p>“For all you know, huh? This idea of yours, has it got to do anything with my trainers and sweatpants? Or my hoodies? Or is it cos I don’t have three houses on the countryside? So I must be making money somehow, is this what it’s all about?”</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>? Will you quit playing the council estate card? Do you take me for that much of a dick?”</p><p>She was fuming. Eggsy had no right saying shit like that and if it was anyone else, she would’ve hung up long before getting to this point. But this was Eggsy, hot headed, idiot Eggsy, and she knew if they didn’t manage to sort this ridiculous problem of theirs, they would never talk again.</p><p>Deep down she was aware that the boy didn’t mean much of the accusations. It was just his style of fighting. It was dirty and infuriating, but she wasn’t ready to lose another friend, not over some stupid provoked insults. If they were going to fight, it had to be a proper one, about real issues.</p><p>She took a deep breath and held it in for a good ten seconds. </p><p>“Roxy – ”</p><p>“Look. You called me. And you said you’re sorry okay? So, let me just say what I want to say without getting all defensive over me.” Silence. “Okay. First of all, I know you had a rough childhood, but you can’t bring that up as a response to everything. Especially not against me, don’t you know me? Twat.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, alright.” At least he was reasonably calm now.</p><p>“Alright. About the other thing… What I wanna say is, Eggsy, I know nothing about you! I mean, how well do you know me? You heard almost every single embarrassing story of mine. You know how pissed off I get at my mum. You’ve been in my room, seen the password to my laptop – by the way, don’t even try to deny you were watching, I saw you. But you… you won’t tell me anything about your life. Nothing! So of course I’ll keep making assumptions, cos I want to figure out at least something about you! It’s fun hanging out with you but honestly, I can’t handle any more secrets. I’m getting tired of waiting for you to let me in your life.”</p><p>There was silence again, and Roxy would’ve given anything to see the boy’s eyes while she waited for an answer. Calculating, or hurt, maybe even regretful? God, she hated phone calls. “Still there?”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right, I guess I have my secrets. This thing is my biggest one. You’ll understand why. But it’s not fair on you. I know that. What I’m trying to say is… come with me next time. I’ll show you.” His tone was close to begging by now. “You’ll understand everything. Please? Do you wanna know?”</p><p>A smile spread through Roxy’s face, starting slowly but growing surely. “I’d love that.”</p><p>“Okay.” Eggsy was grinning too, she could hear it in his voice. “After the break, I’ll take you on a long walk.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Hey Roxy?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas. See you soon.”</p><p>“And hey Roxy?”</p><p>“What now?” She was still smiling.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I know I’m a twat. I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“All good, Eggsy. Take care.”</p><p>She’d done it. Couldn’t believe it, but she’d done it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The thing was, one of Roxy’s Christmas presents turned out to be a pair of tickets to the Nutcracker. Seeing the ballet was a family tradition, so much so, that Roxy could recognise all the scenes after two seconds of listening.</p><p>For the first time, she received two tickets instead of predetermined hours of family programme, and since her parents didn’t seem to be involved in the fate of the second ticket, she took the initiative and messaged Eggsy.</p><p>When Percy dropped her off in London, before she could even think of the idea of Eggsy standing her up, the boy emerged and smoothly closed the car door after her, lifting his elbow for Roxy to hold his arm. She was desperate to kiss that pretend-uppish pout off his lips, to reveal his mischievous grin. Instead she bit her lips, taking Eggsy’s arm as they made their way in.</p><p> </p><p>They left after the first intermission.</p><p> </p><p>Roxy slipped through the crowd first, not being able to continue noticing Eggsy’s hidden amusement. Eggsy caught him hurrying away on the streets.</p><p>“So, now you see what my family does for fun. This is what I’m talking about Eggsy, the posh middle aged men with the three piece suits come here and –”</p><p>“Hey, it wasn’t half as bad as you think. Music was alright and the ballet looked cool. Honestly. It’s fun!”</p><p>“Can you stop lying for once! I don’t need you to be nice for me. I was waiting for you to burst out laughing, I saw it in your eyes, you wanted to make fun of everyone.”</p><p>“Cos everyone in there wanted to make fun of me! There was this old twat making faces and talking shit about my shoes to his wife, so I told him to fuck off. But hey… that’s just people being annoying Roxy, that happens everywhere.”</p><p>They were leaning on the railing, watching the Thames flow. The world seemed real again with the quiet murmur of the river, after the glamour of the ballet.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to think I’m boring.”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>“Or pretentious.”</p><p>“Roxy, shut up. C’mon, let’s find a bench that’s covered in dirt and used gums. We need to balance out this fanciness.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eggsy, your laces are undone.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“You’re gonna trip over.”</p><p>“Thanks mum, wanna tie my shoes?”</p><p>Roxy pouted. No one could take that tone with her. She dropped to a squat, and shielded by the dark alleyway, quickly fixed his shoes. Then she was up again, sprinting away. “Catch me!”</p><p>Two seconds later, a very confused Eggsy sat up from his fall, trying to undo the knot tying his shoes together.</p><p>“Oi! Come back here!” Roxy was just laughing, shaking her head from far away. “Come back, help me up! Not like I can do anything to you, innit?”</p><p>He had a point. She offered a hand to Eggsy who took it with one hand, the other going behind him.</p><p>Next thing she knew, both her coat – loosened during all the running around, now exposing the layers beneath – and her blouse were soaking wet. She shrieked in hysterics.</p><p>“Fucking hell, I’m freezing!”</p><p>“Yeah well, I’m hurting!”</p><p>“That’s not the same, not even close! It’s December, it’s windy, and I’m wet!”</p><p>“And I fell on the concrete because of you!”</p><p>“Where did you even get that bottle from?”</p><p>“God works in mysterious ways.”</p><p>“<em>Eggsy!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He let her take his coat in the end. Roxy freed herself from the wet top in a corner, trying on the jacket. They must’ve made a funny pair, a boy with a muddy face and a girl in a men’s coat, carrying a blouse in her hands.</p><p>Roxy’s buzzing phone ended their aimless stroll, revealing a message from Percy.</p><p><em>The show just finished and my eyesight must be getting tragically poor, because I can’t see you anywhere. I’m sure you just can’t find you way out, but theoretically speaking, if you weren’t here, what other places would I need to check? – received: 10.47 pm</em> </p><p>Roxy sighed. So much for freedom.</p><p>She hugged Eggsy goodbye a few seconds longer than necessary, burying her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for not having any ‘emergencies’ tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, told you I wasn’t a dealer. It’s the holidays, I’d be mad busy I was.”</p><p>“You’ll have to show me what’s going on.”</p><p>“Soon, Roxy, I promise.”</p><p>He hold on to her by the jacket, preventing Roxy from pulling away. Her cheeks flushed from the nearness, and she had to wet her lips when his eyes finally found hers. But Eggsy just smiled gently. “I’m gonna need my jacket back.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Just let me find a hidden corner.”</p><p>“C’mon, no one’s here. Only you and me, and this dark alley.”</p><p>“In your dreams."</p><p> </p><p>Percy picked up a wet, shivering, and yet curiously happy Roxy that night.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When New Year’s Eve emerged, Roxy could sense something was bound to get fucked up. There was just trouble in the air from the morning.</p><p>The dinner party, predictably, was no different from all the other parties Roxy had witnessed at home. Too many too important guests, people of the same kind, too few topics, too little air. Like drowning.</p><p>The only entertaining part of the night was the crimson dress she’d put on, as a reminder of the whole other world waiting for her to get back to. The picture she sent to Eggsy posing in the dress served more as an anchor to that reality, rather than showing off – although his response made her heart flutter for a second.</p><p>The boring but otherwise tolerable night took a turn just after midnight, starting with Digby appearing in their garden, and it all went tumbling down when he approached Roxy with his self-entitled smirk and asked what her drink of choice was.</p><p>“Actually, I think I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>“It’s New Years’. Don’t tell me you’ve had enough.”</p><p>“Look, I’ve been partying since four in the afternoon.”</p><p>He suddenly grabbed her raised wrist. “Give us a celebratory kiss then.”</p><p>Caught off guard, Roxy blinked for a beat, only getting her voice back when he tugged at her hand, pulling her in.</p><p>“I think… I don’t think I would like that. Get off me.” </p><p>“C’mon, I know you were thinking of me when you got into this pretty little dress tonight. About my hands sliding down on your back, all the way down to – ”</p><p>Roxy’s instincts finally kicked in, and riding the adrenaline rush she stepped on Digby’s feet with all her weight. A good use of those five-inch heels for once.</p><p>“I said get off me, you wanker!”</p><p>“Not so fast now, darling.” The apparent pain in his voice didn’t stop him from smirking, as he switched to a sing-song tone. “I’ll tell you something…I have a secret. Do you want to know my secret?” </p><p>There was a shadow in his eyes, something predatory, and Roxy couldn’t look away. She stilled in his arms.</p><p>“I have a friend, you know. Turns out, he goes to the same uni as you. Same course, even. He’s called Charlie.”</p><p>Oh<em>. Oh no. </em></p><p>“But the fun part about him is, he was taking a walk along the Thames yesterday evening. And guess what he saw! Someone looking terribly similar to you, with that roadman Eggy.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck. </em>
</p><p>“I told him it couldn’t be you, since you were at the ballet, weren’t you, dear? But he insisted. And then – who would’ve thought – my dad mentioned a boy he encountered at the show, someone with mud on his trainers, someone who clearly had no idea about elegance, etiquette, or even basic manners. He was trying to start a fight my dad, although I have no idea why. Maybe it’s just in their nature, don’t you think?”</p><p>Roxy swallowed a few times, hoping to get rid of the nausea creeping up her chest<em>. </em>There was no guarantee her parents would believe Digby. Not unless he had –</p><p>“Oh, by the way. Charlie was very entertained yesterday, and he made sure to document what I was missing out on.”</p><p>He took his phone out and scrolled through his pictures. Roxy recognised them. The first one, Charlie must’ve taken it just before she tied Eggsy’s shoes together – she was looking up at him from the ground, smiling, hands in the air going up somewhere, while Eggsy stood with his hands crossed, looking satisfied.</p><p>The next one captured Roxy struggling with putting on Eggsy’s jacket, her bra showing from under, while holding her blouse.</p><p>In the last one they were hugging, it was close, it was intimate, and it broke Roxy’s heart to see these beloved private moments stolen away from them.</p><p>She realised where this was going a moment before Digby spoke again. “So, here’s the deal. You’re either going to show me around in your room, and let me assure you, I’m so very intrigued by the décor. Or” he continued softly, licking his lips “I’m going to find Mrs. Morton and tell her what you were up to yesterday.”</p><p>“We didn’t do anything. Charlie must know that too.”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened, Roxy. I can only see the story these pictures tell. And that story isn’t looking very innocent to me.”</p><p>She glanced over to the crowd of people they’d left behind. Just as she located her mum, both Mr. and Mrs. Wilkinson stepped up to her. Roxy couldn’t hear what was discussed, but her mum crossed her brows, looking around, undoubtedly, searching for her. </p><p>“Come to my room in fifteen” she breathed out, then headed back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Digby wasn’t surprised twenty minutes later when he knocked on Roxy’s door and got no reply. He pushed the door open impatiently, half of him expecting her to be curled up on the bed, the other half getting ready for a fight – but the room was empty.</p><p>The lights were off, the room was empty and tidy, and her bags that she’d come home with were nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Roxy’s dark silhouette was the only thing moving on the road to the train station that night. Walking down on abandoned streets, tissues in one hand, the other trying to get a hold of her bags, she soldiered on relentlessly. She only needed to get to London, get some rest,  clear her head out and things would get better, she kept telling herself.</p><p>When she dropped down at the benches of the station and dialled Eggsy only to get to voicemail twice, she tried her best not to be angry at the boy for having a good time with his mates. All the frustration of the night seemed to get to her at that moment, Eggsy being unreachable hurting the most.</p><p>If she had a second attack of tears after lighting a cigarette, well, only the alcohol and tiredness could be blamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the ringing of the phone startled her, Roxy’s brain took a little time to catch up and explain her freezing legs and arms, and why it was so ruthlessly grim all around. It was almost five in the morning. She picked up the phone grumpily just to stop the annoying noise.</p><p>“Ayyy Roxyyyyyy, my queen. Get it, cos we danced to Queen that night…” She winced. The boy was entirely too loud, too happy, and too out of it for her liking right now.</p><p>“Eggsy.” Her throat felt like sandpaper. “End of the great night out, I assume?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, you should’ve been here.” Getting no reply, he went on “So um… you called me?”</p><p>“Yeah… it’s fine now, don’t worry.”</p><p>“What you up to?”</p><p>Roxy chuckled humourlessly. “Honestly? Sleeping at the train station waiting for the first train to London cos there’s no way I’m speaking to my family for a while.”</p><p>A beat of silence and then -<br/>“Haaaaaa. Very funny. No need to be so…So sarcati... sarcastical?”</p><p>She sighed. This talk was pretty pointless. “Sarcastic. And I’m not being sarcastic. Look, go to bed, sleep for a day and we can talk?”</p><p>“Aight then, keep your secrets. Mean, mean girl.” Someone shouted something near Eggsy, which sounded awfully similar to “<em>that’s no way to chat up a lady</em>”. The response was a loud smacking noise, followed by screams and roars of laughter, and Roxy was definitely too tired to put up with all of this.  </p><p>“I really can’t talk right now. Get home safe, keep hold of your phone and keys, yada yada yada, text me at some point?”</p><p>“Roxyyy… Why are you so grumpy?”</p><p>“Now you just sound like a sulky toddler.”</p><p>“Yes. Look at my massive pout.”</p><p>Not having the heart to tell Eggsy he wasn’t on a video call, she just smiled fondly. Even though he was the biggest pain in the ass, she’d already missed him badly, especially after having heard him being all… loose, for a better word. She would’ve loved to witness it first-hand.</p><p>“Goodnight, Eggsy. Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” </p><p>“Niiiiiight.”</p><p>Roxy shook her head.</p><p>Her phone vibrated just as she was getting back to foetal position. It showed a picture of Eggsy pouting, more blurry than not, the flashlight too bright for his eyes, but his squinting still managed to somehow look adorable. A minute later came the text “<em>xxxxxxxxxxxx</em>” accompanying the picture, and Roxy giggled as she closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, Roxy really had no idea how she got to London. Some sort of vague memories lingered on, of a train, a night bus, waiting for eternities, the usual weird eye contact and chit-chats you have with others at dawn while you’re cursing the freezing weather.</p><p>She did remember the feeling of finally getting to her room, throwing herself at the incredibly soft bed and pulling all the covers up. She’d had some great moments in her life but that could compete with most of them.  </p><p> </p><p>By the afternoon, she got more or less back in life. For the lack of anything else to do, she sent Eggsy a similar pouting face that she’d received, looking forward to his reaction when he finally woke up.</p><p>Before she had the chance to get her head wrapped around what happened the day before, her mum was calling. Seeing her name on the screen was scarily similar to what being thrown into ice-cold water would feel like, Roxy imagined.</p><p>“Mum.”</p><p>“Roxanne. How are you?”</p><p>“I… I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>“Good. Good to know.”</p><p>“And how are you?”</p><p>“How am I? Feeling fantastic. Over the moon to see my daughter giving head in an alleyway while she’s supposed to be enjoying the ballet.”</p><p>Well, that didn’t take long.</p><p>“Mum, we didn’t do anything. We left the show early, but we didn’t –”</p><p>“Since when do you leave early from a ballet?”</p><p>“I just wanted to have a bit of fun!”</p><p>“A bit of fun? Do you even hear yourself?”</p><p>“Everyone’s doing what they want! Apart from me, apparently.”</p><p>“Everyone doesn’t have a family reputation to uphold! Have you forgot who your father is? How could you do this, Roxanne, to us, to yourself?”</p><p>“But I didn’t do anything! I know Digby’s been saying all these nasty things, but please believe me, he’s just angry because I refused to sleep with him.”</p><p>“That’s not what I heard. And he’s not the one whose pictures I saw.”  </p><p>“You trust him? Over me? You’re my <em>mother</em>, for fucks sake, you should be on my side!”</p><p>“Then you should be acting as my daughter! The daughter we’ve raised. When did you become so selfish? You make a fool out of your father and me, skipping the ballet with a man who offends our good friends. You have the audacity to storm off like that yesterday, disappear without a trace, not a single note… and then you say you want to have a bit of fun Well, have your fun. I don’t care. Not anymore.”</p><p>“Mum, please. No one will see the pictures, or care about them. Please, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“It won’t bloody be fine! I can’t tolerate this anymore. You rarely come home, you have nothing to say about your studies, you could be skipping lectures for all I know. You barely speak to us. I have no way of knowing what you’re doing in London, clearly you’re not taking it easy with the alcohol, who knows, you could be doing drugs, hanging out with the wrong crowd, believing your actions have no consequences – ”</p><p>“This is ridiculous!”</p><p>“Are you in London now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“With that chavvy man from the alley? Eggy?”</p><p>“What? No mum, I’m at the halls. Alone.”</p><p>“Okay. In any case, your father and I were talking. We think it’s best if you don’t come home for some time. Consequences, Roxanne. We can’t risk a scandal, should Mr. Wilkinson decide to visit us again.”</p><p>Roxy hung up. Her mother’s reaction wasn’t entirely unexpected, but the bluntness and the cold tone of voice still left her with that familiar, crushing pain.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, she got a text from Eggsy. For the first few seconds, she let herself believe in psychic powers, as the message she’d received showed a crying emoji. Scrolling up however revealed the two pouting pictures from the morning, and everything made a bit more sense again.</p><p>
  <em>So he lives. – sent: 5.44 pm<br/>Do I wanna know what you had yesterday? – sent: 5.44 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>fuck no. – received: 5.44 pm<br/>can barely move – received: 5.45 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Had fun tho? – sent: 5.45 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>can’t really remember so i mustve ye – received: 5.46 pm<br/>hows home? – received: 5.46 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m in London – sent: 5.53 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>??????????? – received: 5.54 pm<br/>wait u was really at the station yesterday? – received: 5.55 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, won’t go home for a while – sent: 5.56 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>wanna talk about it? – received: 5.56 pm</em>
</p><p>Roxy sighed. It wasn’t that she was ungrateful for his offer, but phone calls were really the worst. It was nothing more than staring at a small screen convincing yourself you weren’t lonely.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t really wanna on phone. Next time we see each other? – sent: 5.58 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>wanna meet up? – received: 5.58 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now? Thought you were on your deathbed – sent: 5.59 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>yes but i can be convinced to leave the deathbed – received: 6.00 pm<br/>if u wine and dine me ;) – received: 6.00 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No wine. Ew. – sent: 6.01 pm<br/>But not gonna lie I’ve missed Harun’s chicken shop… – sent: 6.01 pm<br/>? – sent: 6.04 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>actually hows tomorrow – received: 6.06 pm<br/>won’t regret it ;) – received: 6.07 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, see you there at noon – sent: 6.10 pm </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Roxy noticed after hugging the boy and sitting down was… Eggsy was bigger. He’d built a more serious muscle definition (or the shirt was a size smaller than his usual, she couldn’t tell), his shoulders were wider, even his chest seemed broader than before. How Eggsy managed to hide all that when they met up during the Christmas break, Roxy had no idea.</p><p>When she shifted her eyes back to his face, he was smirking.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>A gut response to his teasing tone, Roxy just rolled her eyes. “Just impressed, wouldn’t have thought you’re capable of bulking up.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>She grinned. “What’s up with the bodybuilding anyway?”</p><p>“Nah, I just been thinking… You always said I should get back to proper fighting. And I been missing doing MMA, if I’m honest. So I thought why not, it was the holidays anyway.”</p><p>“Really? That’s great!”</p><p>“Yeah. And it’s great to work with my old coach again. Harry’s known me since my first day at the gym. He said I been wasting my potential all these years. A great fucking potential. He said I’m basically the next McGregor.”</p><p>“Of course he said that.” </p><p>“No, but guess what.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He took an awfully long sip under Roxy’s expectant gaze. Then he put the can back down, swirled it around a few times, picked a couple of chips. He was the most dramatic person she’d ever met.</p><p>“He wants to sign me up for a proper tournament.”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Swear down.”</p><p>“Yes, Eggsy, yes! Well done. When does it start?”</p><p>“Thing is… I’m not entering. It’s in Birmingham and I really can’t be away for a few weeks. It’d be too soon anyways. But the coach said I have it in me. Just have to keep up with the training.” </p><p>“You’re busy in London, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know the stuff we talked about at Christmas?”</p><p>“You mean the stuff we didn’t talk about.”</p><p>He took a sharp breath. “Right. You know that promise I made about showing what I do… You wanna see? Take a walk with me?”</p><p>“What, right now?”</p><p>“Sure. I arranged some things... that’s why I said we should meet today, not yesterday.”</p><p>He was already dialling someone. After what felt like an eternity, the person on the other line finally picked up.</p><p>“Alright? Yeah, just chilling with Roxy at the shop. Listen, can you… Yeah. That’s cool. In about thirty? I don’t know, you heading central? No, Euston’s cool. Take the bags too yeah? Sweet, see ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later they were standing by the road, Eggsy looking around in all directions, glancing at his phone every other second. Suddenly he waived, smiling. The smile didn’t reach his eyes, he was still nervous, Roxy could tell. A car pulled up right next to them.</p><p>“Thanks Jamal, you’re the best. Lifesaver.” He went around to open the door and reach to the passenger seat.</p><p>“You know me. Just give me a call, anytime.”</p><p>“Nice to see you, big man.” With that, the driver was already gone.</p><p>Looking after the car, Roxy shook her head.</p><p>“I mean, how did you expect me to not assume you were dealing drugs? He drives around in a fancy black car. He says things like ‘give me a call anytime’. You talk about money and dropping stuff off and –”</p><p> </p><p>When she saw what Eggsy was holding, Roxy couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p>“Is that…?” She broke out in a grin.</p><p>Apparently getting the response he’d been hoping for, Eggsy brightened, his eyes overfilling with pride.</p><p>“Roxy, this is my little sister, Daisy. Daisy, say hi to my extremely prejudiced friend, Roxy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this to be such a shorty (but a goody.. i hope). This might've been my favourite chapter to write (for obvious reasons), and originally it was a lot longer, but then I edited the chapters before and after, so it made sense to rearrange and cut the chapter here. Bright side is, the next one will be quite long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell me Daisy, how old are you now? Three?”</p><p>Roxy was sitting on her bed, facing Daisy. She’d examined her surroundings solemnly when they arrived, and quickly warmed up to the new environment. When she wasn’t preoccupied with throwing cuddly toys at Roxy, babbling cheekily – she was Eggsy’s sister alright –, Daisy seemed pretty content in her own world, playing with her dogs and bears.</p><p>“Just past two, she’s turning three this November. She only says a couple of words, but mum thinks it’s fine. I wasn’t talking at her age either apparently.”</p><p>“Explains a lot about you.”</p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>“I mean, no offence Eggsy, but you still don’t really talk.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I don’t like chatting just for the sake of it. Waste of time and energy.” He finally found the biscuits Michelle had packed in the bags and joined them on the bed. “Maybe that’s why I beat all the others when I’m fighting. I just have more oxygen cos I haven’t been talking about the weather with everyone I bump into. There you go, it’s science.”</p><p>“You’re so full of bullshit.”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>Roxy threw a bunny at him. It was worth it, if nothing else, only for sending Daisy to hysterics.</p><p> </p><p>After her dinner, Eggsy put Daisy to sleep. He was undoubtedly good with kids. Roxy watched him sing a soft lullaby, then stroke her face from the temple down, encouraging her to close her eyes. He never stopped talking in that gentle voice. The trick worked like magic and Daisy was fast asleep in minutes.</p><p>“You make it seem so easy.”</p><p>“It’s only a matter of time before she realises the tricks and then we’re screwed. And when she starts talking…”</p><p>“You can’t wait.”</p><p>“I really can’t.”</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>“Eggsy, why have you kept this a secret for so long?”</p><p>“Dunno, everyone don’t need to know everything.”</p><p>“Yeah but I’m your friend!”</p><p>“You wanna know what happened the last time I told my friends? I couldn’t go to school cos of the shit I’d get there. Word spreads out. Half of them were convinced Daisy was mine and mum was just having my back, and the other half was constantly chatting shit about mum. It’s true, Daisy was a surprise baby, but she won’t ever hear that from no one while she’s growing up.”</p><p>“Who would go up to a kid and tell that to her face?”</p><p>“Her dad, for one. Dean was the biggest cunt in London. Don’t know what mum saw in him. He was nice and charming for exactly 2 months. Then the alcohol came. And the belts.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Not your fault. It was fine while it was just me. But then mum got pregnant. And he wasn’t too happy, I guess. And then one time when she tried to protect me, she got her own share too.”</p><p>“That’s when you started sparring again, with your friends?”</p><p>“How’d you know?”</p><p>Roxy just smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, it helped a lot. Dean fucked off pretty quickly after that, before Daisy was born. But it made me think. There’s so many others like Dean, useless scum beating their families, and their kids won’t know any better. Not if they drop out of school and raise each other on the streets, anyway.”</p><p>“You really think that?”</p><p>“I do now. You know my coach, Harry, he used to say that beating the shit out of people won’t lead anywhere, even if you’re great at it. Unless that’s what you wanna do with your life. But you being the best fighter isn’t gonna make life better for others, innit?”</p><p>“He sounds like a smart guy.”</p><p>“Yeah. He was the first and only one who suggested uni to me. And now that I’m here, I really don’t wanna disappoint him.”</p><p>Roxy didn’t have a response to that. And Eggsy wasn’t expecting her to have one, anyway. It wasn’t one of those chats. He stood up, looking for some snacks. Confession time was over.</p><p>“Anyways, Harry’s bare impressed with me. I wish I could do the tournament. But mum needs help with Daisy. It was fine over Christmas, cos she was at home. And Jamal’s usually giving her a hand, or sometimes his mum. You know, all those times I had to run off, I had to get Daisy from them. They were doing us a favour, you gotta go when they say they had enough of babysitting. But they won’t have much free time around the time I’d be away.”</p><p>“This might be crazy, but… I can help. If you need someone around.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t think you’d like that. You don’t wanna take the tube every night to fucking Lewisham and back. And anyways, you’ll be home around the spring break, nah? Go and enjoy the countryside, it’s a lot better than avoiding crazy crackheads on your way home in the evening. Rox?”</p><p>She was fighting back tears. Just as Eggsy’s confession time was over, hers was starting. So, she sat down and told him everything. <br/><br/>By the time she got to the end, her face was covered in three layers of tears, the sense of shame in her chest was so constant that her body decided to shut it off along with any other sensory information, and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking.</p><p>“Bottom line is, there’s no way I can see my family right now. Them lot decided I’m the devil himself. I mean I did sleep with Charlie, and then broke it off, so – ”</p><p>“Rox, I’m not sure what’s going on with your family, but you can’t let them get into your head. It’s obviously not your fault. He wanted to sleep with you, you refused and now you’re the whore. It’s nothing new, these entitled pricks always had their dirty ways of always having the upper hand. I mean, would the situation be the same if you were a guy?”</p><p>“Where did this come from? Didn’t know you were such a feminist.”</p><p>“You know me, idiot. I just told you what happened to my mum and now I have a baby sister to raise, innit?”</p><p>The sudden and unexpected speech stopped Roxy’s sobs, although the hyperventilation didn’t go away, neither did the shaking hands. Eggsy knew what to do – all it took was a tight hug, breathing in deep long breaths and letting them out in sync with each other. After what felt like an eternity, Roxy’s body calmed down.</p><p>“I’m sorry those fuckers used pictures of us. I would’ve never let you my jacket if I’d known.”</p><p>“Yeah, letting me freeze would’ve been so much better.”</p><p>“Shame they ruined such a beautiful night. And about the red dress – ” Eggsy added, as an afterthought. “No matter what anyone says, it’s not your fault that a pathetic little boy got hard when he saw you. But it looks so gorgeous on you, it would be a tragic loss for mankind if you didn’t wear it again.”</p><p>“The real tragic loss for mankind would be calling a crimson dress red.”</p><p>“Someone’s feeling better already, huh.”</p><p>Roxy’s smile was wiped away by all the exhaustion from the previous days catching up with her. She laid back on the bed, already half asleep. The boy was gathering all the toys and half eaten packs of biscuits.</p><p>“You think you can stay tonight?” Roxy’s voice was barely louder than the leaves rustling in the wind outside. </p><p>“Of course. You have a blanket Daisy can sleep on?”</p><p>Roxy just pointed at the cupboard, watching while Eggsy made the bed for Daisy on the floor, tucked her in, and cleared the room around the toddler. Knowing where she kept her shirts, he found a big enough one for himself and climbed into bed, cuddling Roxy. He didn’t have to wait long for her breaths to even out under his protective arm. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, uni life started quickly after New Year’s.</p><p>Roxy was terrified to face Charlie, as any type of reaction would only entertain the boy, and there was no way she wouldn’t yell at him, dared he come close. However, not unlike in Amelia’s case, Charlie one day ceased to be around.</p><p>Roxy could perfectly remember the three days leading up to the disappearance, noticing two factors. Firstly, the appearance of more and more scars on Charlie’s face. A bruise around his eyes first, then weird bumps and broken skin; by the end of the third day, he could barely get the words through his swollen lips.</p><p>The second thing Roxy noticed was red marks appearing on Eggsy’s knuckles. Knowing better than to ask around, she just smiled at Eggsy, who pulled a very confused face, being perfectly aware that she could read between the lines.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The first time Eggsy showed Roxy his home was tense – she could tell how uncomfortable the boy was as the pair made their way to Lewisham. After his sixth apologetic comment, Roxy faced him, looking Eggsy in the eye.</p><p>“Will you stop freaking out, please? I know you think this is embarrassing, but I promise won’t run away, even if your neighbour offers me coke.”</p><p>“Coke? Only the rich uni kids are doing coke, the rest can’t afford it. This is what I mean, you don’t even – ”</p><p>“Crack, then. That’s not my point. Eggsy, I don’t care. The more you apologise cos you think I’m bothered by your environment, the more you piss me off. You’re basically calling me shallow. Is that what you want? Disrespect me like that and I’ll come beat you up.” She was getting out of her depth, trying to find a way to lighten the tone. Eggsy took the hint.</p><p>“Come at me bruv. Getting off at the next stop, you’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy’s mum was waiting for them at the door, smiling.</p><p>“Roxy, come on in, love. It’s great to finally meet you! After hearing so much about you.”</p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Unwin. Glad to meet you too.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, it’s Michelle. Can’t believe this is the first time I’m seeing you, I been telling Eggsy he needs to stop being so secretive. It’s like he’s ashamed of his own mother, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Alright mum, can we not get into this?”</p><p>“Here Michelle, Eggsy and I bought some cupcakes. And I’ve been told these are Daisy’s favourite biscuits…”</p><p>“You’re an angel. I’ll put the kettle on, that’ll be good with those cupcakes. Eggsy, why don’t you give Roxy a tour of the house?”</p><p>Relieved to be excused, Eggsy dragged her to the furthest room.</p><p>“It ain’t gonna be a big tour but here we go. Bathroom’s here, right next to mum’s room. She used to give me so much shit for sneaking back from night outs, I learnt to throw up before I get home.”</p><p>“Charming.”</p><p>“Anyways, and this is my room.” He was already rushing back towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, come back. Can I see it properly?”</p><p>The room looked empty. Not tidy, as the floor was – unsurprisingly – covered in clothes, but the walls had no posters or pictures, nor any remaining blu-tack as an evidence of stuff having been taken down. There was no sign of any attempt to make the room look like it was his, the place was closer to a lived-in hotel room. It was getting more and more obvious how desperate Eggsy was to escape home.</p><p>Eggsy shifted next to her, as if he read her eyes jumping from wall to wall, sensing the underwhelming state of his room.</p><p>“I’ve got most of my stuff at Jamal’s. I stay at his place sometimes, it’s closer to uni. I’ve got books there and my training stuff and…”</p><p>He was again starting to turn into the defensive hedgehog Roxy knew well by now. Pointing out the issue would only lead to further conflict; trying to avoid that, she noticed a colourful patch among the black clothes on the floor. Pulling it out from underneath a pile of shirts and socks revealed a kid’s drawing. Three figures were smiling at Roxy, most noticeably a girl in a red dress, wearing a crown. The boy had a crown too, and between his legs stood a small princess, a huge grin on her face as she held onto her brother.</p><p>Something tugged at Roxy’s heart. She looked at Eggsy, standing still, staring at the floor. Noticing being watched, he snapped out of his thinking.</p><p>“Oh shit, promised I’d hang that up somewhere for Daisy, she was proud of this one.” He took the drawing from her. “Come on, tea’s ready.”<br/><br/></p><p>The picture – unsurprisingly – found a home on the fridge, much to Daisy’s delight.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful drawing of an even more beautiful princess.” Roxy said, picking her up.</p><p>“Oh she was obsessed with you in that red dress, weren’t you, munchkin?” Michelle laughed. “Convinced you had to be some sort of queen. You looked stunning, to be fair. When Eggsy showed that picture of you to Daisy – ”</p><p>“Mum, it’s past three, you wanna put Daisy to sleep?”</p><p>“Gary Unwin, mind your own bloody business and let me finish my sentences or I swear to god…” She turned to Eggsy the same time Daisy frowned and breathed in for a whine, in resistance of nap time.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, come on, no need for that. Would you like to hear a cool story from the times I was a queen? I’ll tell you, but only if you promise you’ll go to sleep afterwards. Deal?”</p><p>Roxy was already on her way to Daisy’s bed, with the excited toddler squirming in her arms, and the wondering gaze of Eggsy on her back.</p><p><br/>Roxy returned to find mother and son quietly giggling. If she thought he was vulnerable with her, Eggsy seemed as exposed as he could be with his mum. There was a beauty in his love towards the women in his life, and he made hell of a good son and big brother. Not for the first time, Roxy wondered if he’d make a good partner. Or if she’d make a good one.</p><p>The giggles had stopped, and Roxy’s attention was automatically drawn to their voices, now coming whispers. They were talking about money.</p><p>“Does she know that?”</p><p>“Mum, I’m sure she wouldn’t need you to pay her. She’s my friend.”</p><p>“Eggsy, I can’t ask anyone to do my job for free. And I’m not sure we can afford a wage that’s not ridiculously low.”</p><p>“Jamal did it for free.”</p><p>“Jamal’s family. When you two were growing up I almost saw him more than you, and you’re my own son.”</p><p>“Yeah and Roxy’s… well, she’s Roxy.”</p><p>Before she could think about the last comment, Roxy had to deal with the money – and embarrassment – situation. Luckily, subtlety was in her blood by now. And she didn’t even have to lie. She made her way to the room.</p><p>“Michelle?”</p><p>“Yes darling.”</p><p>“I talked with Eggsy about this before, but do you think I could come help out with Daisy during the spring break? It would be a huge relief.”</p><p>Michelle eyed her, slightly suspicious.</p><p>“I can’t really go home. We’ve had a… some disagreement with my parents. I was thinking it would be better for everyone involved if I stayed in London for a while.”</p><p>“You wanna come to Lewisham, every day, to look after a toddler, wipe her nose and make her toast?”</p><p>“And to play with her, and read to her, and teach her how to make her brother believe she’s innocent and definitely not up to anything. I just don’t want to end up like a hermit in spring. And Daisy’s lovely.”</p><p>“Well, she’s obsessed with you. And you’re good with her. Bet I’ll be hearing that story of yours with the queen for months.”</p><p>Michelle looked over to Eggsy, then back. “Tell me, Roxy, you got anyone to cook for you over the break?”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Roxy ended up moving to Lewisham for two weeks in March.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>aaaaaAND IM THRU – received: 6.08 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>CONGRATS – sent: 6.15 pm<br/>How many more rounds? – sent: 6.15 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>dunno…bit bored with winning every single fight u kno – received: 6.16 pm<br/>y u already missin me? ;) – received: 6.16 pm </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanna know when to pack and escape before you arrive – sent: 6.20 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>shuldnt u be looking after my sister rn – received: 6.21 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shouldn’t you be concerned with preparing for the next match? – sent: 6.21</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry says hi – received: 6.30 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wow, capital letter, he must really be your role model – sent: 6.33 pm </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he also says we should be keeping morale up – received: 6.34 pm<br/>so stop being mean – received: 6.34 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Roxy snorted. “Your brother is something else. Just because he has big muscles now and can knock two people in the head, he suddenly thinks…” Daisy turned to her, momentarily stopping watching TV.</p><p>“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if someone knocked <em>him</em> in the head, what do you think?” Daisy giggled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>stop dissing me to my sister – received: 6.37 pm<br/>and stop looking for cameras. im just that good – received: 6.38 pm </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And now he’s suddenly psychic too. Wonder how long it’ll take him to declare he’s the son of the gods. But you’d like that wouldn’t you? That would make you a goddess too. You could just clap three times and BAMM – Oh, sorry pumpkin, didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll get you another spoon.”</p><p>“I wonder how intense a dinner must be for it to produce porridge on the top corner of the cupboard?” Michelle appeared in the room, collapsing on a chair.</p><p>“Oh shit, I mean, hi, Michelle. Didn’t hear you come in, I was just about to clean that up.”</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart. You do that, I’ll see how Daisy’s doing. I’ll put her to sleep soon and take my mind off today’s craziness with some vodka. Want to join me?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, any news on Eggsy? Some inside info he wouldn’t tell his mother?”</p><p>“Sadly, none of that. I only know he hasn’t lost a single fight yet. He might have a chance to win.”</p><p>“Well, that Harry bloke is convinced. When I first saw him, Eggsy was only little, he came up and said to me ‘ma’am, – he called me ma’am, can you imagine – out of everyone I’ve trained at the gym, your son has the greatest potential’. He’s known Eggsy since he was ten, he wanted to be a fighter, and apparently had a good chance at it. I asked Harry, will this potential keep him safe from someone accidently knocking his brains out? He said ‘unfortunately, due to the nature of the sport, there are some risks involved’. To which all I can say is, take that nature and the risks and shove it up next to where that silver spoon is.”</p><p>She stopped to pour vodka in two glasses she’d prepared.</p><p>“There we go. There’s some coke in the fridge if you want, help yourself, love. Anyways, I was saying, I tried to keep Eggsy out of trouble, but you know what he’s like. He decided to follow Harry around, trainings five days a week, and all that.”</p><p>“How come he quit after?”</p><p>“He came home covered in blood one night. I don’t know much, but he was out with Jamal and a couple of others, when some guys went up to them. A fight broke out somehow. Eggsy and his mates were alright in the end, but two kids from the other group needed an ambulance. He never talked about it, but I think it shook him to see what he’s really capable of.”</p><p>“So he stopped altogether?”</p><p>“Well, I started needing help with Daisy around that time, so there was that too. Instead of training, he started meeting Harry for lunch, or a pint, they were talking for hours and hours. Not long after, Eggsy came home with the idea of uni in his head. He’d do whatever Harry suggests. I’m just wondering why he’s luring him back into this blood and violence again. Eggsy decided to leave it all behind once.”</p><p>“I guess it’s different if it’s about the sport and not street fights. And you know how much Eggsy loves it.”</p><p>“I bloody hope Harry trained him well for this tournament.”</p><p>“Michelle, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”</p><p>“It’s weird, isn’t it? Usually he’s the one reassuring me. He’s quite the protective type.”</p><p>“Yeah. He was the sweetest after the fight with my family at New Year’s.”</p><p>“Oh that thing, Eggsy mentioned. How you holding up? You wanna talk about it or should I leave you alone with it?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. We were never as close as… other families, I guess. It still sucks, but I’m not too surprised.”</p><p>“Darling, I want you to know that you can always come to me for some love. You’re a brilliant girl with the biggest heart. Don’t let your family turn your life into hell. I never got along with my mum, I know how lonely it can get.”</p><p>“I get this feeling you were the one that took in every kid that had troubles at home.”</p><p>Michelle laughed. “Those were the times. Eggsy loved bringing his friends over, for a few days, few weeks… But all that stopped at one point. The friends turned out to be less precious than he thought, I guess, he didn’t find them worthy. He hasn’t let many people close since he had them disappointments. Now that I think about it, you’re the first to come stay with us in the last few years, you know that? Funny thing.”</p><p>She met Roxy’s gaze, with the mischievous look she’d come to recognise in her son, with a glint implying something unsaid. Before she could ask anything, Michelle was on her feet.</p><p>“Anyways, it’s getting late, sweetheart. Some of us have work tomorrow… I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, Roxy was left alone with her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy won the tournament. Of course he won. Roxy had a plan by then.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy was walking back from the pub, the adrenaline from earlier slowly emptying from his body. He saw his friends who’d been surrounding him lag behind, and following their gaze, he finally noticed the red-dressed girl standing by the wall of their hostel. He brightened.</p><p>“Roxy?”</p><p>She didn’t say a word, just took a step towards him, still faintly smiling.</p><p>“What are you doing in here? In Birmingham?”</p><p>“Came to celebrate.”</p><p>“You didn’t know the results when you left London.” His eyes narrowed. </p><p>She shrugged. “I needed a change of scenery. Besides,” – another step – “I knew you’d win.”</p><p>By now they were close enough for Roxy to question whether he could hear the pounding of her heart. “So,” she said giving a quick him a peck on the cheek, “congratulations.”</p><p><br/>As she was pulling away, he caught her by the waist. His muscles shifted at her back as he tightened his grip. Roxy freed herself, and slowly, without breaking eye contact, she took a step back, Eggsy following her, until they reached the wall while never falling out of synch, as if dancing a silent music.</p><p>With every second staring into Eggsy’s eyes she was getting more and more lost in this space where only she and Eggsy existed, and when she shut her eyes, surrendering to the gravity, soft lips found her own, as if everything was leading up to this moment, since the very beginnings. Being surrounded by the solidity of the boy, Roxy never wanted to move again.</p><p>Much to her confusion, Eggsy pulled away quickly. “Rox, I don’t wanna fuck this up.” Underneath that pleading tone, Roxy felt the boy was as terrified as she felt.</p><p>“Neither do I. It’s different… with you, it somehow matters.” The words burst from her mouth before she could hold them back. No turning back now. “But we’re fucking it up more if we’re not doing anything about it, don’t you think?”</p><p>As if in a trance, he cupped her face caressing her cheeks, and tentatively kissed her again, still visibly holding back. Roxy, who did not go through all this to be treated like a fragile doll, thank you very much, threw an arm around his neck and pulled him in by his hoodie with the other, and bit down hard, impatiently.</p><p>“Eggsy, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The long-missed lopsided grin returned to his face. “Like a bit of rough, do we?”</p><p>He pressed her to the wall with all his weight, his knee finding its way between her legs as she hooked her arms around his neck. While he distracted her with biting her neck, his hand found its way up and around her legs, reaching high, borderline committing public indecency. Roxy, who was, as always, very concerned for her fellow countrymen’s morality, couldn’t endure it anymore.</p><p>“Bed?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Thoughts?” Eggsy’s voice came hoarse after last night, although if Roxy didn’t know better, she’d contribute it to the weight the question carried.</p><p>“I knew you were a man of many talents, but Eggsy…I’m impressed.”</p><p>“Your astonishment wounds me.” He was suddenly looking everywhere but her. “But I meant more in general.”</p><p>“Your face looks so pretty in the morning. It’d be a shame not waking up next to it ever again.”</p><p>“Oi.” Then, after comprehending what she meant, he repeated fondly. “Oii.”</p><p>“You think people are gonna notice?”</p><p>“Ain’t nobody’s business. Everyone already thinks we’re at least fucking anyways.”</p><p>“Everyone can go to hell. The only sensible one among them lot was Amelia.” A faded memory came to her, from the day Amelia was gone, the first day of her and Eggsy’s friendship.</p><p>“Eggsy, you remember when she had to leave and left me a can of energy drink? What did you get?”</p><p>His shoulders tensed once again under Roxy, and was he…blushing?</p><p>“Eggs?”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“You listening?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Won’t laugh?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“She gave me your number on a piece of paper. And wrote ‘<em>use it wisely and try not to fuck it up’</em>.”</p><p>“She was leaving uni and her concern was matchmaking?” The idea was hilarious, and not unlike something Amelia would’ve done.</p><p>“I might’ve said something about your fiery eyes after you stormed off at the Black Prince.”</p><p>“Oh, please.”</p><p>“Okay then, I wanted to make Charlie jealous.”</p><p>“Eggsy Unwin, I will say I regretted last night and walk out if you’re not honest with me.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Jesus. I remember seeing you the first week. I was late and you looked at me, and I was sure you were bitching about me in your head. So I planned to annoy the fuck out of you, but then both of us became Amelia’s friends, and I couldn’t get away with provoking you.”</p><p>“So you chose the long way and gained my trust first. Smart. See, the first time I really thought about you was when I visited my parents and realised I wanted nothing more than having you by my side so that we could make fun of the stuck-up old ladies around.”</p><p>“And they say romance is dead.”</p><p>“Eggsy, you took me to a chicken shop for our first date.”</p><p>“Only to get some business growth for Harun.”</p><p>“You’re a fucking business growth.”</p><p>“It only shows how caring I am. And kind and altruistic and – ”<br/><br/>Roxy was already on top of him, shutting him up with a needy kiss. It proved to be an extraordinary weapon, which she’d utilise in the future, no doubt.</p><p>For now though, she only concentrated on the sudden intake of breaths rising Eggsy’s chest in response to her movements, his arms as he flipped them over, his eyes looking into her own, and for the first time in her life, Roxy felt that she found home.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright and warm day, the first real one since last summer. Roxy was on her way back from the campus, to celebrate officially finishing first year. They’d just got their end-of-year results. In two hours, she’d be meeting Eggsy at the chicken shop, and in the evening, everyone else on the course. It was a perfect day.</p><p>The first thing Roxy saw entering her room was a pair of black shoes left at the door. A suited figure stood up from her chair. </p><p>“Percy? What are you doing here? And what’s up with the fancy clothes?”</p><p>“Hello, Roxy. I’ve come to talk with you. Please, close the door and sit down.”</p><p><em>Well, this was certainly strange</em>.</p><p>“All yours.”</p><p>“Have you heard anything from your parents?”</p><p>“Not really. I don’t think it’s a good idea to go home for the summer.”</p><p>“And what happens after you have to leave the halls?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’ll figure it out soon. Why are you here?”</p><p>“Good. Now Roxy, I don’t know how to begin this… Do you remember when I first started working for your father?”</p><p>“Sure, I must’ve been around nine? Maybe ten. Why?”</p><p>“Yes, but what else happened during that time?”</p><p>“Well, Dad became busy at work. Like real busy. I guess that’s why he needed you.”</p><p>“Yes, he was looking for a driver after he started working in his current position. Too many meetings and all.” He took a long breath. “Listen, Roxy, I’m only bringing this up because I know you’re not as close to your parents as you once were, and I think you could use some help and guidance. But if you’re not interested, or if I’m angering you, just let me know. You have every right to feel so. And I’ll be gone, I promise.”</p><p>“I… don’t really know what to say to this.”</p><p>“That’s okay. So, back to your dad. I’ve worked for Mr. Morton for ten years now. And I like him, and you know how seriously I take the job. I respect your father. But Roxy, I’m not just a driver. I’m a secret agent. I’ve been one since my early twenties. I’m an agent at Kingsman.”</p><p>“A Kingsman agent… is that like a spy?”</p><p>“Kind of. But we don’t work for the government. Kingsman is a secret organisation, and our goal is to preserve peace and protect lives. I’ll tell you a lot more about them later if you’re interested, but for now, imagine us like the Knights of the Round Table. What’s my name?”</p><p>“Percy…Percival.”</p><p>“That’s right. My code name. I was sent to get close to your father. I mean, you know what he does, where he works… he’s always up to date about the current affairs of the Foreign Office. All we had to do was to get a hand on a few documents and eavesdrop here and there – Roxy, we’ve saved so many lives! Although Kingsman never gets involved with politics, evidently, it’s advisable to gather information from all kinds of sources.”</p><p>“And as the driver, you got to listen to all the unofficial and unclassified chats after meetings. It’s actually a genius cover.”   </p><p>With the familiar glint returning to his eyes, Percy’s serious, almost cold expression was finally gone. “Yes, well, it was my idea. And another thing…before you ask, you were never part of this whole thing. Everything I’ve done when it comes to you – all me, not the Kingsman agent. I’ve seen the little cheeky girl grow up to be a bright young woman, and although it warms my heart, I still can’t quite believe it. I’m so proud of you, Roxy. You truly are brilliant.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Anyway, that brings us to my next point. The thing is… there’s been some openings in Kingsman. Every now and then we select a few exceptional kids and let them give it a go, see how they hold up. You know, I’ve been keeping an eye on you. So determined and hard-working. I’ve never seen you give up. But I did see you cry with anger when your friends weren’t fair to each other. And I’ve seen your exam results. By your smile when you opened the door, you did too. You would make the perfect Kingsman agent, Roxy, what do you say?”</p><p>The world stopped. Percy must’ve been hiding something, it sounded too perfect, too easy to be true.</p><p>“Is that it? I say yes and I’m in?”</p><p>“You do need to prove yourself once you’re in. Just think of it as free training for a job interview, but in the meantime, you get to have a look around…well, the middle of nowhere, at the countryside, that’s where our headquarters are. But the headquarters are fun if you’re a fan of cool gadgets. Kingsman have always liked to work with the latest technology. And obviously, you’d be moving in there for the time of the training. Which would seem to resolve some of your issues, may I add?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxy considered it. She considered her childhood dreams of bringing justice to this stupid world. Having an impact. That would mean cutting ties with her world as she knew, only to set her finally free. Living her dream life. She considered it for a few minutes, and she was ready to say yes and never look back. But she had one condition. She couldn’t commit without that.</p><p>“Percy?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Is Kingsman looking for an exceptional MMA fighter too, by any chance? He won a huge tournament in Birmingham. He’s a lot more determined than I am. And smart. And he’s been talking about making a change since I’ve known him.”</p><p>Percy watched her begging eyes, a look he knew too well.</p><p>“It’s not up to me, but I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days after, it was also a bright and warm day.</p><p>Roxy opened the envelope waiting on her doorstep with shaky hands, only to find two train tickets to the middle of nowhere and a note inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I believe you got incredibly lucky, young lady. Our fellow agent, Harry had a chat with Eggsy last night. You might’ve heard about him, he trains folks in Lewisham. What are the chances? Eggsy will soon come find you, if he’s not already there. One more thing, ask him what his condition was for accepting the offer. Here’s a clue: by now, everyone at Kingsman is talking about you two lovebirds. Now, stop grinning and get packing or you’ll miss your train, and sadly, even I can’t keep picking you up forever. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yayayay it's finished!! Let me know if you liked it, any thoughts, anything you wanna share? </p><p>I'm a bit emotional, as I started writing this when I started uni, and now I'm posting it months after graduation... I kept giving up on writing, as it never seemed wright, and kept coming back to it when I was bored with everything else, or thought of a turn of events that would fit perfectly. It went through so many changes, it barely resembles the one I began plotting in first year. So much has happened since! Anyways, don't mind me, I'm disappearing back into the world of nostalgia.. </p><p>Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did bringing them together :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>